


Te Quiero, Hermoso

by icecruncher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, High School, M/M, Nerd Steve, Punk Bucky Barnes, Punk Nerd AU, Stucky - Freeform, Teen Bucky, Tutoring, eventual stucky - Freeform, high school stucky, teen steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecruncher/pseuds/icecruncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is assigned to be Bucky's tutor. He hates Bucky at first- his edgy looks and nonchalant attitude set his teeth on edge. But Bucky eventually wins Steve over, and their friendship seems like it may become something more, to the shock of everyone in the school. Who would've though skinny little Steve Rogers and badass Bucky Barnes would become friends?  Only problem is, Steve can't get into any more fights or he'll lose his chance to get his dream- becoming a soldier. And trouble seems to follow Bucky like a storm cloud wherever he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Quiero, Hermoso

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so I know it won't be amazing but please give it a chance! Thanks for reading!

“Steve, how many times have you been in my office this year?” Steve was sitting in unarguably the most dreaded seat in the entire school: the seat across from the school discipline officer, Mr. Fury. “How many times has it been now?” Mr. Fury folded his arms and sat back in his chair, staring across his desk at Steve. 

Steve looked down at the generic speckled carpet and took a puff of his inhaler, still a little out of breath from fighting. “This is the third,” he muttered.

“That’s right.” Mr. Fury was a no nonsense sort of man. “Three times in my office and it’s not even November. Three fights in two months.” Mr. Fury sighed. “What’s your excuse this time?” he asked, sounding irritated.

“I was just at my locker, getting my books, when some jerks came by and,” Steve blushed. “They said some extremely rude things to a girl near me. I politely told them that was no way to talk to a lady and they politely told me to stuff it. Things may have escalated a bit from there.”

Mr. Fury shook his head. “I just don’t get it, Steve,” he said. “I know you’re smart, you don’t have any problem with your classes. But it seems like you don’t know a damn thing about conflict resolution. Anybody says anything you don’t like, you get in a fight with them. You have to stop letting people get you excited.”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just that I hate bullies. I always have. I just can’t stand jerks. Picking on people for no reason except they can, it makes me sick.”

“Steve, colleges aren’t going to want a kid who gets in a fight and lands himself a detention every other week. It’s not just grades they look at, they see your behavior too. They look at your records and see you can control your temper as well as a spoiled five year old,” Steve blushed a little. “They’re not going to want you. Now, it says here,” Mr. Fury indicated a file labeled ROGERS, STEVE G on his desk. “You and Ms. Hill have talked about college before and you are set on going.” Ms. Hill was Steve’s guidance counselor. “Is that still the case?”

“Yes, I have to go to college.” Steve sounded a bit strained. “My ma always says as long as I get a good education it doesn’t matter that I’m just a poor kid from Brooklyn, I can still do anything I want.” Steve's mother, a poorly paid nurse, had always made sure Steve understood the importance of a college education. She herself was the first of her family to get a formal education.

“So how are you planning to pay for college? What are your plans?”

“Well I want to go into the army, and after I do my tour they’ll pay for my tuition.”

Mr. Fury looked over Steve’s skinny frame skeptically. “You’re planning to join the army, Steve?”

“Yes sir. It drives me crazy knowing men are laying down their lives to protect this country and the whole world while I’m just here, doing nothing.”

“Steve, it’s not my job to crush my student’s dreams, but,” he opened Steve’s file and picked up a sheet. “It says here you’ve got asthma and heart palpitations, not to mention how damn skinny you are. The skinny part you can work on, but the army’s not going to accept anyone who has those kind of problems, much less give them a ton of money. I think you might want to consider a different line of work, Steve.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Steve looked his discipline officer straight in the eyes. “You’re right. It’s not your place. I’m going to do everything I can to do join the army, even if everyone else thinks it’s hopeless.”

Mr. Fury sighed. “If you’re really set on this, I suppose all I can do is help you look good for them. Which brings us back to why you’re in here- the fighting. If you want the army to consider paying for your tuition for more than a second and not just throw your application in the trash as soon as they see your medical conditions, you’ve got to clean up your act. You need to be completely spotless, which means no more fighting. Not even a whisper of bad behavior.

“Steve, I want to see you succeed. I like it when my students reach their goals..” Steve wondered if it was possible for Mr. Fury to say anything positive and encouraging without sounding extremely sarcastic. “You’re smart and hardworking, and I don’t want to see you end up just another burnout who couldn’t keep a good head on his shoulders and a civil tongue in his mouth. So I’m going to offer you a deal.”

Steve was instantly interested. “What sort of a deal are we talking here?” he asked, hoping it wouldn’t be cleaning gum off desks or scrubbing off graffiti or anything that let the school exploit his free labor in the name of paying back the community.

“I think you could be using your time more efficiently than sitting in detention.” So it will be manual labor, Steve thought. Mr. Fury continued. “So here’s the deal: instead of detention, you will tutor a student as part of our peer tutoring program. You won’t get paid, but you can use it as service hours, which look very impressive on an application.”

Tutoring? Well that was much better than scraping gum or sitting in detention!

“Sir, I-“ Steve started to talk, but Mr. Fury cut him off.

“I’m not finished yet, Rogers. There is one condition.” Mr. Fury leaned forward and emphasized each word to get his point across. “You can’t get into any fights. If I go out of my way to get you out of trouble and you just go right back in, well, I’m putting in more effort than you. And that’s not fair to me, now is it Steve?”

Steve shook his head. “No sir, that wouldn’t be fair at all.”

“So what do you say, Steve?”

Steve thought for a moment. “Mr. Fury,” Steve said after a brief pause, “I’ve got to get into the army and I’ve got to get them to pay for my tuition. So if not telling jerks off is what it takes, I guess I have to stop. I agree to your deal.”

Mr. Fury smiled. “I’m glad you’re making the right decision for your future, Steve,” he said.

“Thanks for giving me a chance, I’m sure I’m not the easiest student to work with. And thanks for not telling me there was no way in hell skinny asthmatic little Steve Rogers with the heart trouble is going to get into the Army. Thanks for believing in me, Mr. Fury.” Steve didn’t care if it sounded cheesy as hell, he was grateful to the guy for not just assuming Steve would end up another deadbeat and not even bothering to talk to him. In this school, full of poor kids from Brooklyn, kids who wouldn’t amount to anything, it would be all too easy to not give a care about any of the students. Mr. Fury might be a hardass, but he was a hardass who cared.

“No need to thank me, Steve. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I let my promising students throw away their futures.”

Steve smiled at the compliment. “So how does this tutoring thing work?” he asked.

“You can go see Ms. Hill at your lunch period.” Steve wondered if Ms. Hill and Mr. Fury had come up with the tutoring idea together, and if so, he was grateful to them both. Mr. Fury continued. “She coordinates the whole thing, she’ll explain the whole operation to you.”

Steve stood up. “Thank you for all your help, sir.”

Mr. Fury stood up as well, and walked to his office door. “Don’t mess this up, Steve,” he said, opening the door. “I am trusting that you can stay out of trouble.”

Steve walked to the door and paused in front of Mr. Fury. “I’ll try my best, sir.”

* * * 

Two hours later, Steve was again sitting across a desk from a school administrator, although Ms. Hill was much younger, prettier, and nicer than Mr. Fury.

“So Steve,” Ms. Hill said, “here’s how the tutoring program works. Students who aren’t doing so well in a class and think they could benefit from a little one on one submit a form to the counseling office and we keep them in this folder here.” She indicated a binder on her desk. “Then students who think they could help other students come to us and pick whatever subject they think they could explain best, and I check their transcript to make sure they’re actually qualified to teach that subject- you have to have gotten an A in the class to tutor someone in it. So this is where you come in, Steve. What subject would you like to pick?”

Steve thought for a moment. “Um…” he trailed off, not sure which class he should pick. “I guess….” he again trailed off. This was an important decision, he didn’t want to be stuck tutoring someone in a subject he didn’t like just because he had gotten a good grade in it and understood all the concepts well. “I guess I’m pretty good at Spanish? Do y’need any tutors for that?”

Ms. Hill smiled and opened up the tutoring binder, flipping through it. “Let’s see,” she said, obviously searching for something in particular. “Here we go. We’ve got a senior, he’s taking Spanish 2 and needs a little help. What do you think?”

Steve smiled. ‘Sounds great,” he said. He was actually starting to get a little excited about this whole tutoring thing. Helping someone decipher a language, that could be pretty fun.

“Excellent.” Ms. Hill took the sheet she had been looking at out of the binder. “I’m sure James will be very pleased to learn we found him a tutor.”

“James?” Steve asked, sounding a little apprehensive. Surely she couldn’t mean-

“Yes, James Barnes.” said Ms. Hill. “Do you know him?”

“No,” Steve said immediately.

_Bucky_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE comment!!!! If you loved it, if you thought it was as bad as My Immortal, I don't care! Just tell me what you thought! This is my first real fic so I need a lot of feedback!   
> HUGE thanks to everyone who read!!!!


End file.
